Silver Tiara
by SketchDeadRat
Summary: Please... DON'T READ THIS.


**If you know where Mr. Smith Lies, drop the computer tab and run. Wink.**

Diamond Tiara slouched on the wooden chair, her arms folded, and her lower lip hanging.

"Detention! This is what you get for adding explosive diarrhea into the Crusader's cookies." Cheerilee scolded the fillies. Neither of them bothered to bat an eyelash, Diamond Tiara mere gazed at her with a combination if irritability and focused disinterest, whereas Silver Spoon seemed scarily bombastic about it.

"...Fine. Suit yourselves" Cheerilee was more than confused by their reactions. She tried everything to make these fillies behave, though her efforts proved fruitless. "If you want to spend all evening in a classroom alone, fine by me. I will be back by seven, and I am locking the door and windows." She seemed casual to the idea of locking them into a room with no escape, not that Silver Spoon seemed to mind.

She took one more glance at the two. Diamond Tiara was already half-asleep, and Silver Spoon was still poised in her chair, eerily eager. "...Right. I'm going... to go now." Cheerilee galloped out of the door with great unease, followed by the door slaming and a "ker-klunk" sound suddenly eminating from the door. They were well and truly locked in.

Tiara took a sigh. "Well, Silver Spoon. I hope you're happy. You got us detention. And I didn't even do anything." She growled. It was true- she actively avoided the crusaders, at the request of Twist to leave them alone, and that she did. She put every ounce of effort into avoiding the blank-flanks. It was excruciating, but she managed to pull it off. Only for Silver Spoon to ruin it by pulling this Diarrhea Poisoning skit. Diamond Tiara truly had no idea what was going on until she was suddenly being held behind by Cheerilee. Apparently, while she was talking to Twist, Silver Spoon thought it would be a good idea to put a toxic chemical into their cookies during baking class. Then, even worse, her dimwit friend also wholeheartedly admitted, or "admitted" that she and Tiara were responsable. Needless to say Twist and Tiara won't be playing Dungeons and Dragons any time soon.

"Why did you do that? If you were to cause some trouble, you could have atleast done done it the old fashioned way! And to pull me into your prank! That's grotesque. Now Twist'll hate me!" she barked.

"I didn't do it. There wasn't even any Diarrhea potion to begin with. I made it up." Silver Spoon proudly stated, almost like she just saved a falling kitten.

Diamond Tiara looked like she was about to expode from that response. "You... WHAT?!" By this stage she already lunged out of her chair, and right up into Silver Spoon's face, only centimetres seperating them. "You got us into trouble for no reason! We didn't do anything, and yet we all are going to be here for a week? I will give you one second to explain yourse-" Her roaring rant was interrupted by a sudden, passionate kiss from Silver Spoon. Tiara looked more than shocked.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her legs struggled to keep her from falling. Her mouth hanged open, like that of a brain dead frog's. After a minute of being paralyzed, she began to speak again. "That... was..."

"Yes?"

"T-that was..."

"Yeeess!?" Silver Spoon's eyes gleamed, eager to see her response.

"...What was that?" She asked.

Silver Spoon's sensual grin became that of a Cheshire cat. "Here, let me show you. Close your eyes." She commanded. Diamond Tiara did not enjoy bring commanded, however in this case, she was going to make an exception. She wanted to try whatever that was again. She could punish Silver Spoon later. Diamond tiara closed her eyes, and as soon as she did, she could feel a tongue nimbly slide into her mouth, playfully wrestling with her own. Her cheeks began to go a crimson red, her body began to heat up. As much as she wanted to stop, as some part of her brain was beging her to stop and kick her best friend in the folds, her loins were cheering her on blindly, like a bunch of brain dead collage students.

Silver Spoon, was the one to interrupt their activity, however. "You seem shy. Is there something wrong?" She asked, concern on her face. As much as she enjoyed this, and as much as she was glad her plan was working, she felt something vital was missing- Tiara's bossy attitude. Ever since she became friends with Twist, she became a lot more complient, and casual. Silver Spoon, needless to say, did not approve. She loved that dominant side of her. She couldn't bare to lose her, only to have her replaced with this floppy doppelganger. She had to do something. And she had just the plan.

"I just... What are we doing? It's wierd... We can't be doing this... can we?"

Silver Spoon gave a condenscending look to the rich, pink, earth pony. "No need to worry, Tiara. I do this for my brother all the time. Just relax. I promise this will all feel good. But I want you do do me a favor in return."

Tiara looked at her friend with curious eyes. "What?"

"I want the mean, aggressive Tiara back. Can you do that?"

Silver Spoon gazed with glee, as her beloved partner's eyes changed back into the cold, callious ones of her best friend once again.

Diamond Tiara lunged back at her friend, resuming their passionate lovemaking, with far more gusto than before. Silver Spoon was in heaven. Diamond Tiara was the mean bitch she knew and worshipped, thus making their session even more enjoyable. However, as time went by, she began to feel hotter than usual. She began to rub the space between her legs feverishly with a free hoof. This caught her friend's attention immediately, prompting a question or two.

"What- are you doing?" She asked, almost accusingly.

Silver Spoon placed her hand on Tiara's vagina. "Follow my lead." She instructed. She slowly started playing with her vagina, rubbing it back and forth. This excited Tiara even more than usual, adding fuel to her fire. Tiara responded with a much more aggressive- but still enjoyable rub. Five minutes of this, and Silver Spoon's speed slowly declined. It was at this point that Diamond had an idea. She suddenly pushed her blue friend onto the ground, immediately positoning herself so that their mouths were facing eachother's marehoods.

Diamond shoved her vagina into her face. "Lick it, pretend you are doing it to my mouth." She commanded. Silver Spoon was impressed by how fast she was learning. She gave an obedient nod, and began to lick her pussy with her tongue. She was used to giving blowjobs to her brother numurous times, but a filly was something she was not used of. But if Diamond Tiara can learn what her brother called "Sixty Nining" so quickly, than she could learn this.

Diamond Tiara began to place her mouth over Silver Spoon's vagina, when-

"Diamond Tiara! Silver Spoon! What'cha doin?'"

It was Apple Bloom. Oh Fuck.

**This is just a little smutfic I wrote for no reason. Why? Well, why not. It is half-assed, no doubt about it, but hey. Anyhow, this is an oneshot with an anti-climax of an ending. I couldn't bring myself to write it much longer. Clopfics draw bad attention.**


End file.
